Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to long distance phone calls and, more specifically, to a method and apparatus for automatically assigning virtual numbers for international dialing in a telecommunication system.
Description of the Related Art
Voice over IP (VoIP) is a technological development in the field of telecommunications that is utilized to transmit voice conversations over a data network using the Internet Protocol (IP). After a user subscribes to a VoIP service, the user can make phone calls to other VoIP subscribers or to public switched telephone network (PSTN) customers and access a number of features associated with the VoIP service, such as call waiting, three-way calling, call forwarding, voicemail service, and the like.
Telecommunication systems, including VoIP systems, typically distinguish between local telephone calls and long distance telephone calls. A long distance telephone call is one made outside of a defined area, such as outside a particular U.S. area code or an international call. In terms of dialing, local phone numbers are shorter than international phone numbers. For example, according to the North American Numbering Plan (NANP), a long distance telephone number includes a one-digit country calling code, a three-digit area code, a three-digit exchange code, and a four-digit number for a total of 11 digits. An international long distance telephone number includes more than 11 digits, including an international access code (e.g., 011), a country code, and up to 13 additional digits. Dialing these many digits can be cumbersome and some contact or phone book applications associated with a user device may be ill-suited to accept international phone numbers.
Typically, the same service provider will serve all outgoing telephone calls, both local and long distance. Hence, a subscriber of a telephone service has little choice for long distance service other than that provided by the service provider.
Generally, when placing international calls, one or both parties could be charged excessive communication fees based on long distance carrier rates, roaming charges and the like. Similarly, if the called party desires to call back the subscriber, this operation would most likely be carried out based on the telephone number provided in, for example, the caller ID information. Such caller ID information would inconveniently result in a long distance call on the return path.
The local and long distance companies incur costs for the equipment, switching calls, and maintaining their equipment. All of these costs are eventually passed on to the consumer. Because local calls involve one or two switching stations owned by one company, the costs of a local telephone call are typically low. Typically, a consumer pays a fixed fee for an unlimited amount of local calls. However, because long distance calls are transferred from a local telephone company, to a long distance carrier, and then back to another local telephone company, the cost of a long distance call is greater than a local call. Typically, long distance calls are charged by the minute. However, rates vary depending on a number of factors, such as the number of switches between the originating and destination numbers and taxes. For example, long distance calls between countries may be higher than long distance calls within a given country.
Currently, telephone calling card processing services provide a customer with an access number to call when making international calls, such that using the access number routes call in a way that lower costs for international long distance calls. For example, a customer may receive a telephone card that authorizes telephone call charges to be charged to the customer's account. Typically, the user has to dial a number associated with the calling card processing service and is prompted to dial-in an account number and a personal identification number (PIN) for authentication and authorization purposes. Once the authorization and authentication step is complete, the caller is prompted to dial the called party's telephone number and charges for the call are charged to the customer's account.
Virtual numbers can be used to provide a customer with a lower cost option for making international calls. A virtual number is a telephone number in a service area that is local to the customer, but when dialed, redirects the call to an international telephone number. Hence, the customer is charged for making a call within the customer's local calling area, rather than an international call. Currently, providing virtual numbers for international calls is a manual process where a user calls the calling card processing server and is assigned a virtual number. In addition, there is no process for obtaining a virtual number for a recipient to use when calling back the customer.
Thus, there is a need for an improved method and system for automatically assigning virtual numbers for international dialing in a telecommunication system.